


Pit Stop

by Liz_isa_fangirl



Series: Beagle Family Values AU [2]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Found Family, Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck Raised By the Beagle Boys, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marvel References, imma tony stan whatta ya know, overuse of the word 'lad' by one scrooge mcduck because the author is trying is her best, what a great tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_isa_fangirl/pseuds/Liz_isa_fangirl
Summary: It’s a wonderful family, one he wishes he were a part of. And technically, he is. But given his circumstances //his life//, he really isn’t. He’s a McDuck by name, but Ma Beagle has even managed to take that too.~A one-shot that takes place in the Beagle Family Values AU, before everyone finds out Huey is the missing triplet. He already knows, but it doesn’t  mean he's going to say anything; it wouldn't change much.





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This popped out of nowhere in my head and I decided to write out. Also Huey in this AU (for now) is referred to as Flynn. He doesn't know his real name, he isn't privy to that information, Ma Beagle made sure of that.
> 
> tw: knives, for knife flipping and what not.

Flynn was a weird kid, even by Webby standards - Webby herself admitted this.

At least she had the common sense to hide anything considered a weapon under her skirts, or in her book bag - mostly Louie's book bag, to her brother's annoyance - someplace  inconspicuous. Flynn on the other hand, well.. the knife he was currently twirling around his fingers was definitely  _not_ subtle.

Dewey watched, utterly fascinated, while Webby kept her eyes on the other duckling's fingers; she was clearly taking notes for later. Louie on the other hand, felt a little sick; the closest he'd ever gotten to a blade was while chopping vegetables for dinner with Uncle Donald, and that one had been a tiny thing compared to the one Flynn was now flipping and catching. Louie had the feeling he was going to have to put a stop to this now or else he was inevitably going to have to be the one explaining to his Uncles why there were several kitchen knifes stuck to the ceiling of their shared room. 

God, he _hates_ being the responsible twin, but it's what he's been saddled with and if there's one thing he can do right, it's that.

"Hey Loki, why don't you use a pen instead? Uncle Donald is going to end up walking in on you doing this and he's going to fly through the roof. And Uncle Scrooge is gonna leave it to us to get him unstuck. And that's work."

Thankfully Flynn gets the memo and he stops twirling the knife. He puts it away (Louie doesn't ask where), but there's a confused look on his face.

"What's a Loki?"

 

 

 

It takes Webby exactly five seconds to scale the bookshelf, up the loft, and back down again. She lands right in front of Flynn, who flinches away, but he quickly covers it up by backing up a step. It's still noticeable, but no one points it out; no one wants to. There's an awkward silence, but it's gone as soon as Dewey pulls out that ridiculous notebook of his and he's already twirling the pages open. This might as well happen.

"Some call him the mischief-monger of the Æsir, and the first father of falsehoods, and blemish of all gods and men: he is named Loki or Loptr, son of Fárbauti the giant; his mother was Laufey or Nál; his brothers are Býleistr and Helblindi." 

Dewey stops reading. “Man, and I though _Llewellyn_  was a tongue twister.“

Louie hits him over the head with his pen; he would have really preferred to have done it with Dewey's own notebook, but his brother had ducked away in time, though not fast enough to avoid the projectile. Dewey gets up, gearing up for a fight and Webby’s already dropped the book she’s got in her hand, ready to jump in herself, when they suddenly notice Flynn's sudden lack of movement.

Sudden lack of breathing too, it seems. He won't meet their eyes; his own are as wide as saucers. Flynn's shaking and Louie doesn't know what to do other than take his hoodie off and wrap it around him. It's silent for a few minutes; cold too - and then Webby picks up the book and starts quietly reading.

"Loki is beautiful and comely to look upon, evil in spirit., very fickle in habit. He surpassed other men in that wisdom which is called 'sleight,' and had artifices for all occasions; he would ever bring the Æsir into great hardships, and then get them out with crafty counsel." 

Webby's info dumping goes on for almost an hour, but the reading is peaceful, and though Flynn still seemed confused - Louie definitely is now - he's fallen asleep leaning on Webby's shoulder and clutching Louie's hoodie. Dewey brings over the red blanket from his bunk - it was his turn to sleep with it that night - and drapes it over their new roommate.

It's the most peaceful they've ever seen him.

 

 

 

Thankfully, their uncles don't question why there's an extra duckling sitting at their table for breakfast in the morning; Uncle Donald just gives him extra pancakes and Uncle Scrooge only slightly raises an eyebrow when said duckling picks up the butter knife and starts twirling it.

"Lad, ye're doin' it wrong; it's like this." Uncle Scrooge proceeds to snatch Uncle Donald's spoon (the one he was spreading marmalade on his pancakes with) and he flips it in front and behind him several times, several tricks and spins mixed into the movement, the utensil a blur until he casually pitches it over his shoulder, where it unceremoniously lands in Dewey's cereal.

"Cool, now I can eat with both hands!"

"Wait lad, ye're ambidextrous? Since when?"

"Since forever Unca Scrooge."

As Uncle Donald grumbles about having to get another spoon ("more to wash in the tub now") - leading Mrs. Beaklely to tossing him another and having him catches it without much fanfare - Flynn only stares at Scrooge McDuck in total awe. 

Scrooge waves at him - "ach, don't be surprised; I've been alive since the Gold Rush, you learn a few things with my time."

The boy drops his pancake on the plate, his ravenous hunger seemingly quelled for a moment. "Wait, since _when? Which_ Gold Rush?"

Scrooge smirks. "Klondike."

"That's more than 100 years ago."

Yes. Yes it is."

Flynn stares at him for a few seconds, then turns back to his breakfast. He shoves the rest of the pancake into his mouth and then, taking the butter knife, he replicates Scrooge's trick perfectly. 

"It only took you a hundred and twenty-one years to do what I did in three afternoon of themyelling at me. Your lucky Mr. Scrooge."

 

 

 

"Ok, so Webby gave you the _formal_ lesson on Loki; now I'm gonna give you the fun lesson on him. But first, you gotta know _everything else._

It was finally happening - Dewey was going to use that accursed notebook and explain the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe and Louie was going to _die._

"*Ahem* ok. So it all started when Iron man, AKA Tony Stark, gets captured in the desert and he's forced to make weapons for the bad guys. But he's a good guy and he's not going to make weapons for them. Except before, he _did_ make weapons and so that made him a 'bad guy' except _no it didn't_  because he got the company from his dad who used to do the same thing and so he inherited the position. But that doesn't mean he didn't deserve it - he  _definitely_ deserved it - he earned it fair and square and _don't you forget it!_ He was tortured for months on end and yet he _prevailed!_ He- _he-._ "

Yup, the rambling is just as bad as last time. Ok then. 

Dewey's passion for the series was admirable, but less so when you could barely make out a word of what he was saying. Louie decides it's time to simplify some things, or else they'd never get to _Avengers_.

"What dear Dewford is _trying_ to say is that once upon a time there was a poor sonovabitch who decided to **kidnap the wrong person**. This 'wrong person' was Tony Freaking Stark, who just so happened to show off some missiles. Said kidnappers wanted him to make them a super missile but this guy refuses to. **He gets tortured**. But that's not even the worst part because at some point during the kidnapping, something happens that damages his heart and almost kills him - **but this guy is determined; he's crazy strong - in his mind** \- so he makes himself a battery to keep himself alive, which he then uses to make an _entire freaking suit of armor_ and **he busts himself out of his prison**. He gives up the weapons business and decides to fix up the rest of the mess."

Flynn's got a weird look on his face as Louie's talks - he looks like he's about to burst into tears. Louie stops talking.

Flynn looks up. All he says is "I like Tony Stark."

The room is painfully quiet again.

 

 

Then Webby swoops in and saves the day.

"Let's watch some movies."

"I'd like that." 

 

 

 

The rest of the morning and afternoon is spent watching _every single marvel movie_ in Dewey's collection. Well, almost every single one; they end up falling asleep half way through Infinity War.

When Webby, Louie, and Dewey wake up the next morning, there's a note next to the red blanket they had let Flynn borrow. An empty bowl of what must have been cereal sits next to it - Flynn must have eaten hastily, if the almost unnoticeable drops of milk are any indication. The note reads:

 

_(I assure you brother ~~s~~ ) The Sun will shine on us again._

Louie feels sick to his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> videos i guess if you want to watch ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (1) https://youtu.be/G2AHZongM-w?t=53  
> (2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOaTeE2mDoA
> 
> info on Loki from Webby's book can be found here: http://www.germanicmythology.com/works/TMLokisChildren.html  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fG-KkUTQMXo (THAT scene in iw)


End file.
